The Nightmare
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia has a nightmare regarding Jabba, one that scares her more than usual. She has trouble calming down and Han helps her 'relax' with a night she'll never forget... Rated M for nudity and sexuality, including non-consensual touching, adults only.


**THE NIGHTMARE: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place a few months after the events of "The Beast Master". Leia has a horrific nightmare that disturbed her sleep. Han helps her cope with it and gives her a nice night's rest. Adults only, contains consensual sexual activity, PTSD and a nightmare of non-consensual sexual touching/rape.**

Leia flexed her back as she walked through the kitchen wearing nothing but her robe, taking in the cool night air of Coruscant. The princess had been unable to sleep due to something bothering her at the back of her mind, and needed a little drink to get her mind back to normal and sleep. She was surprised that a planet that is essentially an entire city has such clean air, probably in part due to the newer, cleaner methods of developing energy that had cropped up in recent years. Leia poured herself a glass of cold mineral water for her stomach, which had been a little uneasy due to the stress of the day's work. Leia smiled as she looked towards the doors of her children's rooms. She felt so proud of them, so happy that Jacen and Jaina had been progressing rapidly in the Jedi Academy. She wondered how they would progress with their abilities and smiled with pride, closing her eyes as she sipped the cool bubbly water, her stomach settling as she drank.

"_**I'm so proud of you, my babies." **_Leia thought as she stroked the smooth metal doors to Jacen and Jaina's rooms.

They were far from being babies, but Leia liked thinking of them as her babies, her children. Jacen and Jaina were 13 now, and Anakin almost 5, and the twins didn't like being called 'babies'. Leia smiled as she looked in on Jacen's room, noticing the model X-Wing and skyhopper poster. She then turned to Jaina's room, with posters of Hera Syndulla, a computer with a music player, and a rug dyed various shades of purple. Leia smiled, content that her children were fine. She then walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, pouring herself a drink of cold Hubba juice, sipping it slowly as she sat down on a comfy chair.

"Ahh…" Leia sighed as she sank into the chair.

The juice felt cool in her throat as she drank it, soothing her stress as her tired mind slowly started to cool down. She reached into her robe, which she wore more for warmth than for modesty, and wrapped her arms around herself to squeeze her tired ribs. Leia flexed her back and massaged her firm breasts, which felt warm and soft to the touch. She then stretched her arms and sipped more juice, leaning back as she tried hard to figure out what exactly was at the back of her mind, bothering her. Leia just couldn't place it, but something had been worrying her all night and disturbed her rest. She looked out the window and wondered what was bugging her.

"_**What indeed?" **_Leia thought as she leaned back, closing her eyes.

The night was nice and cool, which made her feel all the more relaxed as she sat in nothing but her robe. Leia yawned and stretched out, making her neck and arms crackle slightly. She was only 39, but with all the work she did for the New Republic as princess, meeting with diplomats, approving certain acts, talking to heads of state and solving disputes, not to mention her work in the Republic Navy and army as well as its other branches, it took a toll on the princess's strong body. Leia yawned again and leaned back, that same disturbing feeling nagging her in the deepest recesses of her brilliant brain.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and rubbing hard to relieve the stress she was feeling.

Leia had a headache, mostly from her stress, and she was feeling tired. She lay down for a second and closed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Neecho tun neigha, Kahnkee." A distorted yet familiar voice said in the corner of the royal penthouse.

Leia's eyes snapped open, looking for the source of the voice. There was nobody there, and Leia turned around and around, looking everywhere for the intruder.

"Who's there?" Leia asked, nervous at the prospect of an intruder.

She was still in the dark in the apartment on Coruscant, but something about her apartment seemed…different. Suddenly, Leia felt very cold. The princess's familiar surroundings seemed more alien as her eyes adjusted to the shadows and saw some very unfamiliar decorations, including the severed heads of rare beasts, gold trim in intricate shapes and symbols, and a bas-relief carving that looked very familiar. She looked down and gasped loudly when she saw that she was chained by the neck with a golden collar and sharp chains that bound her to an all-too-familiar throne in the corner of her apartment where their kitchen was. Shadows covered the throne and a pair of evil, yellow-red eyes stared at her.

"Hello, my lovely pet." Said a familiar lecherous voice as the familiar form of Jabba the Hutt slithered out from the darkness, smiling with his toothless mouth. "It's been such a long time…"

"No!" Leia shouted, panicked as she ran backwards, realizing she was totally naked.

The air was cold and moist, and Leia ran only to realize there was a collar around her neck and a chain holding her to Jabba. With a tug of his hand, the naked, chained princess was pulled into his grasp. Leia grimaced as she stuck fast to his flabby, sticky skin, the feeling of cold skin violating her most private regions.

"You can't be here!" Leia said, hyperventilating as she struggled against the chains, only to be pulled tighter into Jabba's grasps.

"And why not, princess?" Jabba asked as his frigid hands touched her bare back and hips. "You wished it so."

"I would never…!" Leia cried, scrabbling for anything she could grasp to stop herself from being pulled towards the monster she was bound to. "I hated every moment you had me chained to you. I hated when you forced me to strip in front of those…scum, I hated being touched by you, and I especially hated those horrible diapers!"

"You enjoyed this." Jabba rumbled as he tugged hard, pulling her into his sticky bulk and making the naked princess stick fast to his horrible skin. "Admit it. You loved having all responsibility stripped away with your unsuitable, figure-hiding clothing, you loved being kept on a chain where you could not worry about being seen by important dignitaries and heads of state. You loved your bikini that was the wealth of a planet, you loved the diapers, which also acted as sanitary protection for your menstrual period. You loved being reduced to a naked pet obeying orders, rather than an armored princess giving them."

Jabba pulled Leia closer and licked her soft flesh, making her struggled and fight as he did so. The crime lord took careful note of her postpartum body. Leia's breasts were bigger than before due to having to produce milk for her babies, and firmed from intense workouts. Her stomach was still firm and toned, slightly stretched from giving birth several times. Her arms were lithe and flexible, and her armpits shaved smooth. Leia's buttocks were firm and slightly larger than before, and her vulva was swollen and muscular from both Kegel workouts and birthing three babies. Jabba found her even sexier than before, and licked his lips in anticipation. The naked princess gasped and moaned as his tongue touched her breasts, licking her nipples.

"Even better than before." Jabba said as he sucked hard, drinking Leia's milk. "Sex and a snack from the motherly slave girl."

"Stop…!" Leia moaned, struggling harder and harder against his touch. "Don't touch me!"

"You still hunger for my touch, I am absolutely certain of it." Jabba said as Leia felt his skin molding itself into the shape of a pair of human genitalia. "And since you are no longer a pure, untouched virgin, you need not worry about this hurting…too much…"

Leia moaned and pushed hard, trying in vain to prevent him from drinking the life-giving milk that was meant only for her babies. She felt the long, phallic appendage stroking the insides of her thighs, moving upwards to her pubic triangle. She tried to close her legs, but found herself struggling to do so. Leia felt a stickiness between her thighs, which Jabba rubbed into his hands and smeared over her face, making her moan in disgust.

"You see?" Jabba said as he held her chin with his huge hand, kissing her on the lips and making Leia wince. "You want this. Admit it."

"I'm not afraid of you." Leia said defiantly as she kept her thighs wide open, allowing him to penetrate her. "You're nothing. I won't fear you anymore, so do whatever the hell you want to me."

"Such a brave princess." Jabba said as he stroked her inner thighs, making her vulva moist with arousal as she felt his penis entering her womanly parts. "But you may not care about what I do to you, but what about them?"

Leia looked up as Jabba pointed to three hanging cages, holding Jacen, Jaina and Anakin inside them. The princess gasped as she saw that each cage had a mechanism on it that would cause the bottom to collapse, crushing the occupant.

"Well, princess?" Jabba asked as he smiled a wide, toothless smile. "Would a demonstration be in order?"

Leia hung her head, her blood running cold as she heard her children crying inside of the cages.

"Please, no!" she said, her heart breaking. "Don't hurt my children, please!"

"Then mount me." Jabba commanded as he tugged Leia's chains hard, pulling her onto his belly. "And don't speak a word."

Leia mounted his genitals as he grabbed her body, touching her anywhere he desired. The naked princess sobbed as she felt this horrific rape making her body tingle against her will.

"That's it, this is what you were made for." Jabba whispered as he kissed her, making her face drip with saliva. "This is all you are to me, now and forever. A Kun'chee, a hole to be penetrated."

Leia sobbed out loud as her children looked away in fear, her voice echoing through the palace. The naked princess was impaled upon a massive cock that dug into her very core, making her bite her lip to prevent moaning.

"And look! We have a witness to this wonderful night." Jabba said as he motioned towards the far wall of the apartment, turning Leia's head with his hand and smirking when she gasped at the sight he had directed her towards. "I believe you called him…_**husband.**_"

Leia screamed out loud when she saw Han, or what was once Han, decapitated and frozen in 10 small carbonite blocks, each one holding a different part. She felt her heart shatter as she looked in horror at the blocks, then at her children, enslaved forever to Jabba as she was being raped before their eyes…she couldn't imagine a worse fate.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed at the absolute top of her lungs. "GOD, PLEASE, NOOO!"

"_**Sweetheart, wake up!" **_a familiar voice called to her as she struggled to move in the clutched of Jabba's huge hands._** "Leia, wake up!"**_

"No!" Leia shouted as she jumped up, almost falling off of the chair she was sitting on.

"Leia, it's okay!" Han said as he held her tightly, his naked wife shuddering in horror. "It's okay, I've got you. You're here."

Leia shuddered and hyperventilated as she opened her eyes, realizing she was still in their apartment, wearing naught but her robe, and Han was holding her close, also naked but for a robe. She instantly threw herself into his arms and sobbed, squeezing him close and snuggling into his warm skin as her long brown hair ran down her back like a waterfall of chocolate.

"H-Han?" Leia said as she pressed her face into his chest. "I-I'm so glad y-you're here."

"Flashbacks?" Han asked as he kissed her beautiful face.

"No, but almost as bad." Leia said as she leaned into his warm body. "A nightmare. Jabba was back and he killed you…and Jacen, Jaina and Anakin were slaves, and I was…back on his leash."

Leia sobbed as she hugged him tighter, her robe falling off. She didn't care that she was naked before him, and just wrapped her arms around him tighter, sobbing harder.

"It's okay, Leia. You know he's gone for good." Han said as he kissed her ears and rubbed her back. "He can't touch you anymore."

"I know, but…" Leia said as she took a deep breath. "…I keep having these nightmares. The flashbacks are bad enough because I had to live through them, but the dreams…they're much more creative in their horror."

She snuggled into Han's arms as her husband kissed her ears and moved down to her neck, making her skin tingle. Leia gasped as he nibbled her earlobe and stroked her bare back.

"Forget those dreams." Han said as he kissed her shoulder. "You were stronger than Jabba and his cronies. They're all either dead or imprisoned by now, and they can't hurt you anymore."

Leia shuddered as he stroked her bare hips, making her shiver. She closed her lovely brown eyes as Han held her close, resting her head on his chest as the velvet robe he wore felt soft on her skin.

"I know, and I hate this." Leia said as she held Han's naked form and stroked his back with her long fingernails. "It's been 14 years, I've written a book about it, talked to everyone from the palace, turned the palace into an orphanage and shelter, met his son, imprisoned his cronies, freed his slaves, helped them in their lives…why can't I just get over this?"

"It's PTSD, sweetheart." Han said as he kissed her neck. "You just can't 'get over this' just like that. I should know, I did some horrible things when I worked for the Empire and I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

"I hope I didn't wake our babies." Leia said as she took a deep breath.

"No, the walls are thick here, remember?" Han said as he held her close. "They're likely still asleep. They were conked out real well earlier."

Leia shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she took a deep breath. She held her arms over her firm breasts and feeling her heart pounding hard.

"I just…I can't feel anything but terror." Leia said as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "It's horrible, I can't feel joy or love when I have these nightmares."

She sighed and wrapped herself around Han, hugging her close.

"I can't sleep whenever this happens, and I can't get over it." Leia said as she leaned back into her naked husband. "I need something relaxing, I need…I need…"

Suddenly, Han kissed her to cut her off, making her close her eyes as her heart kept pounding. Leia relaxed, almost melting in his arms as he hugged her closely.

"I know what you need." Han said as he kissed her again, making her feel like she was made out of rubber. "Wait here, honey."

He stood up and walked to the closet, returning with a large box from a hidden compartment. Leia looked at the box with both shame and pride, taking a deep breath and walking to the box with her firm breasts swinging.

"Put it on, dear." Han said as Leia stood up and opened the box, smiling at its contents. "You are strong, you are brave, and you are powerful. And this outfit shows that more than any other dress or uniform or piece of armor you own."

Han turned his back, making Leia giggle at the comical attempt at privacy since she was already totally nude. There was something about the outfit in question that made it seem even more exposing than full nudity, especially given how it accentuated her body.

"You know what, dear?" Leia said as she grasped Han's shoulder and turned him around. "You're right."

Han looked upon Leia's body and smiled, noting every detail of his wife's bikini that accentuated her lovely form. Her long brown hair draped over her shoulders, drawing attention to her breasts. Leia's brasserie barely held her breasts in place now that she had increased her bust size to a D-cup, making her feel even sexier. Her skirts flowed freely around her long, smooth legs, her skirt plates shimmering as the uterus, ovaries, endometrium and various other parts of the female anatomy glowed in the dim light. Leia had left off the bracelets, but kept her boots, which made dull clomping sounds as she strutted towards Han on the bed. A confident smile decorated her lovely face, which only grew sexier as she drew back her lips to show her perfect, white teeth.

"There you go, that's the confident princess I married." Han said as he sat on the bed and gazed at his nearly-naked wife. "How do you feel now?"

"Honestly?" Leia said as she smiled and licked her lips. "Getting dressed in this outfit, this glimmering, exposing, binding, objectifying outfit…it makes me feel so…scandalous."

She sat on Han's lap as she felt his erection grow hard beneath her thighs, smiling and kissing him.

"And wearing it reminds me of how strong I can be when I remember…I killed Jabba wearing this costume. This is not just a bikini, its armor." Leia said as she held her husband closer and kept kissing him. "The armor of a warrior princess."

"And never forget that." Han said as he kissed her. "Now, may this Corellian divest you of the armor so that you might sleep soundly tonight?"

"How dare you presume to touch the princess of Alderaan, slayer of Hutts, conqueror of armies." Leia said in mock insult, stepping up to her husband and holding out the collar and chain. "Put this on and kneel."

Han smirked, loving his wife's kinky tendencies. Leia didn't do this often, preferring to be more submissive in bed, but whenever she was in the mood for something more dominant, she was an amazing dominatrix in bed. He accepted the collar and chain, clamping it over his neck as Leia made sure the door was locked. Han then got on his knees as Leia stood before him, smiling down at him.

"Now, who do you serve?" she asked, smiling at her naked, collared husband.

"I serve you, liberator Leia, slayer of Hutts, commander of the Rebellion." Han said in a mock-submissive tone.

"Good, now service your empress." Leia said as she spread her legs and directed Han's head beneath her skirts. "Be thorough."

Han slowly moved up to her bareness beneath the bikini's loincloth, reveling in the sight of his wife's shaven vulva beneath since she never wore panties with this costume. He remembered how shocked he had been to learn Jabba had forced her to go commando in his palace and how humiliating it had been for her. But now, it facilitated one of Leia's private sexual fantasies, using the bikini she had been forced to wear. Han kissed around Leia's vulva, making her close her eyes. It had been so long since they had done this…

"More." Leia demanded, holding Han's head in place as he continued kissing her intimate parts, stretching the lips of her vagina apart with his fingers. "Do not touch anything else unless I say so. Now, stroke my thighs and touch my ample buttocks, my pet."

Han's hands slowly stroked up the back of Leia's smooth, muscular thighs, moving up to her buttocks as her vulva tingled like mad.

"Take off my skirts now." Leia demanded as she picked up a bottle from the nightstand and held his head in place.

Han instantly undid her skirts, which fluttered wildly as they dropped off the bed and disappeared into the shadows. Leia was bottomless now, and Han continued kissing and licking around the lips of her moist vulva as she quickly grabbed a contained from the bedside table and swallowed a contraceptive pill from the bottle. Leia moaned as the intricate designs of her skirt plate were reflected on the walls of their bedroom, the artistic representations of her invisible, intimate parts of a female's body that only the woman in question would be aware of displayed for all to see. She smiled as Han moved upwards and stroked her bare back, making her moan.

"Now the bra, pet." Leia commanded, placing Han's hands onto her bra cups. "And do not touch my breasts when you do so."

Han removed her bra by carefully undoing the thin spaghetti straps holding the harnessed brasserie in place, revealing his wife's lovely bosoms. Leia now stood naked before him, stretching out her arms to reveal all before her husband. His penis was rock-hard now, and Leia knelt down so that it entered her moist vagina.

"Ooh!" Leia exclaimed as she felt him enter her, his long shaft plunging deep inside her moist vaginal walls. "That's it, nice and slow."

She felt his cock thrusting back and forth, shifting positions slightly as Han ground upwards beneath the golden queen atop his manhood. Leia mounted him like a throne, grinding against his cock and moaning to increase Han's confidence. She squatted and allowed him deeper within her, making her inner walls clench him tightly. Leia rocked back and forth as she gripped Han tightly and moaned, taking deep breaths.

"Good girl." Han said as he kissed her chest, making her moan. "That's the confident, sexy princess I married."

"She was always here, you just had to unwrap her coverings." Leia said with a smile as she ground against him, stirring the feelings within her like stirring a cauldron of sexual chemicals.

She ground hard against him and pinned him down, making him groan as she rode him like a bantha. Leia was tingling all over now, moaning with pleasure as she dominated Han and rode him to her hearts content.

"Touch me." Leia panted as she felt herself growing wetter. "Feel me all over, get me dirty. I need your touch now."

Han slapped her buttocks, making her giggle as she felt his hands slowly move up to her lovely breasts and back. Leia gasped as he pulled her down, kissing her face and nipples as he plunged in and out of her moist entrance. The two of them were rocking back and forth, the heat building between them and growing by the moment as their bodies dripped with sweat. Leia was panting as she came, with Han holding back with visible strain on his face. She loved it when he did this, and he did it often. Han would hold back his own orgasm to make sure she came first, and often triggered multiple orgasms within his wife when he came.

"There you go, good boy." Leia cooed, stroking his hands as she felt them caressing her bare breasts. "Now, hold on tight. I'm going to come first."

"Please do." Han panted. "I love it when you get dominant like that, your worship."

Leia threw her head back and cried out loud as she exploded in orgasm, making Han moan as he continued thrusting into her sticky pussy. She moaned louder and louder as her husband pounded her pussy with his long, solid shaft, stroking the walls of her vagina as his testicles tightened in preparation. Suddenly, he exploded in a burst of fluid that flooded her uterus, his testicles shrinking as they emptied into his wife's body. The two of them flopped down on the bed, panting in exhaustion as they cuddled each other tightly.

"That was…amazing." Leia panted as she snuggled into Han's body. "Thank you, you old scoundrel. I needed that."

"Remember dear, Jabba can't hurt you anymore." Han said as he kissed his wife's bare bosom. "You are strong, you are powerful, and you are a brilliant, independent, sexy woman who can bring any man to his knees."

Leia giggled as she kissed him again, closing her eyes in bliss.

"I think I'm going to need a bath." She said as she snuggled into his chest. "You got me all dirty."

"Anything you want, princess." Han said as he scooped her up into his arms, walking towards the refresher.

"And I want you to join me." Leia said as she kissed his chest. "No arguments."

Han filled the tub with steaming water and placed his naked wife inside, making her giggle as he enter the tub behind her and spooned her, soaping her up as their energy died down with the soothing hot water they were engulfed in. Leia felt lighter than air in his arms, and that was how she should feel. She snuggled into Han as the two of them rested in each other's embrace, naked, shameless, sated and love-struck, they began to soap each other up as they sat in the steaming-hot liquid. Leia soon drifted off to sleep in the bathtub, her mind filled with sexy dreams as she slept naked in her husband's strong arms. Dreams of nudity, sex in public where they could be caught, even dreams of Leia performing the dominant role with a strap-on dildo. They were dreams that stayed in her memory as Han eventually dried her off and carried her to their room, laying her unconscious body upon the bed and snuggling next to her. The dreams warmed her spirit as Han spooned her and kissed her absent-mindedly as he drifted off to bed, holding her close and protectively. And, best of all, not one of them was a nightmare.

**The end.**

**Inspired by/dedicated to my wife Sarah who has had nightmares of…past incidents…that she would rather not tell anyone. Keep being strong and sexy, baby. I love you so much! *kisses and snuggles*. Please review!**


End file.
